Defeat Jie Revorse - GOD
Defeat Jie Revorse - GOD is the challenge associated with the Vanquish Jie Revorse! Event in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. Players face a more powerful version of Jie Revorse. Battle Jie Revorse uses the following abilities: * Rush: Physical damage (3x) to one unit. * Windup Blow: Physical damage (2.7x) to all units. * Unidentified Signal: Magic damage (2.5x) and inflict paralyze (100%) to all units. * Artillary: Physical damage (3.2x) to one unit. * Cleanse: Remove all buffs and debuffs to self. * Somersault Kick: Physical damage (5x) to one unit. * Spin & Slam: Physical damage (3.2x) to all units. * Elemental Burst: No effect. * Stop Movement: Decrease DEF/SPR (50%) for 99 turns to self. * Extermination Mode: Increase ATK/MAG (100%) for 99 turns to self. * Heat-Seeking Missile: Physical damage (30x) to all units. Jie Revorse is not too different from his event incarnation but adds other abilities to his repertoire and has a more developed pattern of attacks. He starts with 5 actions per turn but as he becomes weaker he gains additional actions per turn, totalling 9 when below 40% HP. Between 100% - 50% HP he has varying chances to use Rush, Unidentified Signal and Artillary along normal attacks. Below 50% he adds Spin & Slam and Somersault Kick to his attacks. If attacked with Lightning attacks (either physical or magical) he uses Windup Blow. If attacked with Lightning attacks on 3 different turns, it will use Elemental Burst, and on the next 2 turns Stop Movement and end his turn. Following this he uses Cleanse and reassumes his attacks as usual. Past the 8th turn, things become more heated, as he will use Extermination Mode (once per battle) and will start using Heat-Seeking Missile with the chances being higher the lower the party's HP is. Strategy The battle in itself is not too complicated, but the player needs to be fast or risk facing Heat-Seeking Missile which can spell doom to the party. A Physical Cover Tank with high evasion will trivialize the fight and give the player plenty of room to take their time, alas, Extermination Mode along his Magic Attacks can still hurt quite a lot. The player should debuff Jie and buff themselves and exploit the fact Jie stuns himself when hit with Lightning repeatedly. Since one of the missions requires to inflict Lightning damage, plus Jie's own weakness to Lightning, it is the most effective offensive to use. The recently awakened Olive and Lightning at 7★ rarity should dispose of Jie quickly enough, the former has Machine Killer in-built so she's by far the best choice to be found. If the player can't use neither or decides to challenge itself a bit more, Sakura variants like Grim Lord Sakura or Blossom Sage Sakura can deal large Lightning damage when stacking their strongest Lightning attacks. Otherwise the player can use chainers, either physical or magical since they can fill Limit Burst and Esper gauges required for missions. The player should bring healers anyway, preferably with reraise if they cannot prevent or evade Heat-Seeking Missiles this should add a layer of safety along the Cover Tank. If possible that it can heal paralyze in case the player cannot immunize themselves to it. Musical Themes The battle uses Star Ocean: Anamnesis track "Bright All Stars" composed by Motoi Sakuraba and used as a battle theme in the aforementioned game. Category:Final Fantasy Brave Exvius events